


Когда врагов не надо

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: General, Multi, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Устроившись на работу в Министерство, Малфой легко налаживает отношения как с Гарри Поттером, так и с его друзьями. Но не все верят в то, что школьных врагов связывает только работа. Подтвердятся ли подозрения?





	Когда врагов не надо

Голова начала болеть еще ночью, что и понятно – диванный валик не мог заменить нормальную подушку. А главное, не вспомнить, из-за чего они с Джинни вчера поссорились. Наверняка что-то ляпнул, не подумав, а она, клещом вцепившись в неудачную фразу, начала скандалить. Ну, и он не остался в долгу. А в результате – диван в гостиной вместо супружеской постели и головная боль.

– Я пошел, – бросил Гарри уже от двери.  
– Подожди секунду, – Джинни подхватила на руки некстати завопившую Лили и подошла – одарить его дежурным поцелуем. «Супруги, не забывающие поцеловать друг друга на прощанье, гораздо реже разводятся, чем те, кто этого не делает», – так, кажется, было написано в той дурацкой статье? Как бы там ни было, Джинни поверила ей сразу и безоговорочно: ни разу с тех пор не выпустила его из дому, не клюнув на прощанье в щеку. Он тоже коснулся губами бледного лица, еще хранившего розовые следы от подушки. Глупый, никому по-настоящему ненужный ритуал – все, что осталось от их страсти, от времен, когда они стояли перед дверью и упоенно целовались, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Лили тоже решила попрощаться – дернула его за волосы, и голова снова взорвалась вспышкой боли. Скорей бы добраться до кабинета – у мисс Вэйн, секретарши, наверняка найдется нужное зелье. Дома оно тоже где-то было, но расспрашивать жену не хотелось.  
– Когда ты вернешься? – и отвернулась.  
«Сегодня», – хотелось ответить, но начинать скандалить с утра не стоило. Вечером и так повод найдется.  
– Часам к восьми вернусь.

***

Лифт в министерстве дребезжал так, что казалось – его двигает не магия, а пара стариков, вроде Филча, как на картинке в старой книжке. Вращают скрипучий барабан, и сами то и дело поскрипывают всеми суставами. И с каждым поворотом вздрагивает раскаленный гвоздь в левом виске. Еще два этажа, а там – его кабинет и Агнес Вэйн, добрая фея и ангел-хранитель в одном лице.

Что сегодня не его день, Гарри понял, едва перешагнув порог кабинета.  
– У тети выходной, помните, она пару дней назад отпрашивалась, я за нее, – Ромильда Вэйн тарахтела, не давая вставить ни слова, и улыбалась ему самой обольстительной из своих улыбок. А потом заявила, что не знает, что отвечать на служебные записки, которых он не видел уже лет пять – со всем справлялась мисс Вэйн... хмм... старшая. Что кофе варить умеет, но почему-то никто не умеет потом его пить, и что понятия не имеет, где в его кабинете лекарства и есть ли они вообще. Но может заказать в Мунго, через пару часов привезут. Как раз успеют к началу собеседования.  
– Какого еще собеседования?  
– А разве тетя вас не предупредила? – захлопала ресницами Ромильда. – Собеседование с новым консультантом по чарам и заклинаниям!  
«Конечно, «тетя» меня не предупредила, тупица! Потому что я в жизни не занимался подбором персонала, со всем справлялась она».  
Зелье нашлось в первом же ящике, так что через полчаса Гарри перестали раздражать даже снующие туда-сюда самолетики-записки. Всего работы – развернуть, черкнуть пару строк... Все лучше приближающегося собеседования.

***

Девушка была в темно-красной мантии, на вид – совершенно обычной, но когда она села, оказалось, что юбка – несколько несшитых кусков ткани. И что ноги у девицы вполне ничего. А когда она повернулась, стало заметно, что резинка от чулок украшена розочками. А когда положила ногу на ногу... Черт! А когда заговорила, выяснилось, что она только в этом году окончила Хогвартс, почти ничего не помнит про эти дурацкие чары, но зато выучила почти наизусть ту часть «Истории магии», где рассказывалось о великом герое Гарри Поттере. А еще – что она быстро учится. При этом девица так плотоядно облизнулась, что сомнений насчет того, чему она собирается учиться, у него не осталось.  
До единственного вопроса, который, как он точно помнил, задается всем кандидатам на должность: «Почему мы должны взять именно вас?», – так и не дошло.

Вторая была... в темно-красной мантии. На резинках от чулок – лилии. Остальное – то же самое.

Третья... Они сговорились или издеваются? Гарри решил, что с завтрашнего же дня поднимет зарплату мисс Вэйн. Что угодно, лишь бы выполнять только свои обязанности.

Четвертая...  
– Здравствуй, Гарри!  
Чжоу... Вернее, как ее сейчас? Миссис?..  
– Мисс Чанг, Гарри.  
Она была в строгой мантии. Безупречно оформленное резюме, восемь ТРИТОНов, по чарам – «Превосходно». Два года работы в Отделе Тайн. Стажировка в Америке. И пять лет, напротив которых значилось — домохозяйка.  
– Это долгая история, Гарри, – вздохнула Чжоу в ответ на его вопрос. И взглянула так, что он сразу понял – она обязательно ему расскажет всю эту долгую историю. Если, конечно, он...  
– А-а... почему мы должны нанять именно вас?  
– Потому что... Гарри, – голос ее стал чуть ли не на октаву ниже. – Потому что я... хороший специалист.  
– Спасибо, мисс Чанг! Мы... Я пришлю вам сову!  
«Вот только приму холодный душ и пришлю!»

Оказалось, что душ принимать рано – в приемной сидел еще один соискатель  
– Хорёк?  
– М-да, Поттер, вежливей ты не стал! – слизеринский хорёк, или, как значилось в резюме, «Драко Малфой», уселся в кресло.  
Роскошная мантия, он сам к такой приглядывался, но не решился отдать две зарплаты за пусть и красивую, но все же тряпку. Дорогой одеколон, и весь вид... Называть этого респектабельного, уверенного в себе мага «хорьком» было неловко, даже по старой памяти.  
Гарри листал пухлый послужной список: ТРИТОНы почти все «Превосходно», кто бы сомневался. Учеба в одном из закрытых заведений на континенте. Стажировка, работа... Не кандидат, а мечта любого нанимателя!  
– Расскажите о себе подробней, пожалуйста!  
Покинувшие его кабинет девицы на этот вопрос отвечали пространным монологом с перечислением марок любимой косметики, кличек всех фамилиаров и имен приятелей, начиная с младших классов. Малфой говорил о работе. С четверть часа было интересно, но потом Гарри совсем запутался в смутно знакомых терминах и в последние полчаса только кивал.  
– Все понятно, Поттер?  
– А... н-да!  
– Еще вопросы есть?  
– Почему–мы–должны–взять–именно–вас?  
Вопрос сам по себе звучал глупо, а от взгляда Малфоя Гарри почувствовал себя недоумком-первокурсником, не знающим, что такое корень аконита.  
– Потому, Поттер, что я – крупнейший специалист по чарам на сегодняшний момент. Потому, что если бы не желание Астории жить в Англии, я преспокойно работал бы в Гайане и получал вдвое больше. А еще потому, что я не буду падать в обморок при виде героя и тайком торговать его портретами, как эти молодые... хмм... дамы. Или смотреть на тебя взглядом голодной кошки, как мисс Чанг.  
– Спасибо, мистер Малфой. Мы...  
– Только не говори «пришлем вам сову».  
– Мы вас берем!  
Малфой усмехнулся:  
– Или я вас – что скорей всего. Ладно, до встречи, Поттер! – и новый сотрудник бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Гарри размышлять о том, что он только что нанял Драко Малфоя. Крупнейшего специалиста по чарам... А что тут, собственно странного? Да им просто повезло!  
Осталось только объяснить это остальным.

***

Объяснять ничего не пришлось – когда он следующим утром пришел на работу, в приемной уже суетилась мисс Вэйн, на этот раз – правильная.  
– Мистер Поттер, что же вы не сообщили, что теперь надо кофе на двоих варить? – покачала она головой. – А мистер Малфой уже занял место в кабинете.  
– В моем кабинете?!  
– В вашем. В вашем общем, – уточнила мисс Вэйн, но, оценив выражение лица начальника, поспешила заверить, что это ненадолго – до конца месяца. Не уточнила только, какого именно. – Нормальных специалистов по расширению пространства сейчас не найдешь, в Мунго в отделении драконьей оспы половина палат схлопнулась, третий день понять ничего не могут, вот мы и решили... – совсем уж виновато закончила она.  
Гарри только вздохнул – они решили. Ладно, посидит в кабинете с хорь... Малфоем, не рассыплется. В крайнем случае, наколдует стену и сделает ее звуконепроницаемой.

Но и этого делать не пришлось. Малфой за полдня если и поднимал голову от лежащих перед ним папок, то только для того, чтобы отхлебнуть глоток из тонкостенной фарфоровой чашки, в которую он сразу же превратил стандартную офисную кружку. Никто не знал, где главный министерский казначей берет этот ужас, но не возражали.

Поднялись они одновременно – как только часы на стене пробили два.  
– Я в столовую. Составишь компанию? – предложил Гарри, будучи уверенным, что бывшую звезду Слизерина кондрашка хватит только от мысли обедать вместе с ним.  
– С удовольствием, – кивнул Малфой.  
Ну, не говорить же теперь, что пошутил? Пришлось тащиться с ним через все министерство. А потом еще садиться за один столик – не пойдешь ведь демонстративно за соседний, когда он уже место занял?

Обедать вместе с Малфоем оказалось не так уж и противно. Вернее, даже здорово, особенно если бы не всплывающая постоянно мысль... Черт, да что он, как первокурсник – «Вот если бы это был не Малфой, вот если бы это была магловская королева!» Малфой это. Сидит напротив, превратил столовые приборы из неуклюжих и вычурных в легкие и элегантные. Сидит и рассказывает о работе в консульстве. Его послушать – не надо ни приключенческих романов, ни детективов. А он, Гарри, пытается понять – как хо... Малфой ухитряется нарезать бифштекс, держа нож чуть ли не двумя пальцами, а не сжимая его, точно палочку в последней битве.

А еще прекрасней было бы, если бы все мимо проходящие не считали своим долгом посмотреть на них так, будто напротив героя всея Англии сидит не министерский специалист по чарам, а покойный Волдеморт собственной персоной. Особенно Гермиона отличилась – глаза у нее стали больше, чем у ее любимых домовиков. Всех, вместе взятых.

За час до конца рабочего дня Малфой вдруг занервничал. То сидел, работал спокойно, а тут начал через каждые пять минут на часы поглядывать.  
– Малфой, что случилось?  
– Слушай, Поттер, здесь можно кого-нибудь в магазин отправить? Понимаешь, я не ожидал, что работать придется до конца дня – в Иссано можно было отлучиться, когда захочешь.  
– Нужно будет – отправим. А что тебе вдруг понадобилось?  
– Хотел жене подарок купить. Или цветов хотя бы.  
– Юбилей? – понимающе кивнул Гарри. А вот Малфой как раз его не понял:  
– Почему сразу юбилей? Просто – с работы возвращаюсь.  
– Ты что ей, каждый день подарки даришь?  
– Ну, не каждый, конечно... А ты – разве нет?  
Гарри в ответ промычал что-то невразумительное – мол, понимай, как знаешь. Но попросил секретаршу отправить эльфа с поручением. Вернулся тот с букетом хризантем, которые мисс Вэйн сразу же воткнула в наколдованную из старой чернильницы вазу.

Перед уходом они столкнулись у самых дверей. Малфой прижимал к себе букет, а Гарри как раз прятал в карман уменьшенные папки с делами. Надо же чем-то занимать себя вечером.  
– Ну, до завтра? – Малфой протянул руку, и Гарри машинально пожал ее. – Надо же... и двадцати лет не прошло. Да ладно, не красней...  
– До завтра.

***

Домой идти не хотелось. Вернее, хотелось... Или должно было хотеться? Ведь кроме бесконечно скандалящей Джинн там были еще и дети. Черт возьми, он же на самом деле мечтал о них! Гарри вспомнил, как они ждали первого, Джейми. Как он прикладывал руку к животу жены чуть ли не поминутно, и как сердце замирало, когда чувствовал толчки. А потом сын родился, и счастливого отца как-то вдруг оттеснили на второй план — сначала тревожная мама, а потом – появлявшаяся будто из ниоткуда, стоило малышу заплакать, заботливая бабушка. Через пару месяцев Гарри окончательно поверил в то, что ему возле сына не место, и стал ждать, пока он подрастет. Теперь вроде подрос, но общаться с ним Гарри так и не научился. Пытался читать на ночь, но любопытный Джейми постоянно перебивал дурацкими вопросами, это злило, и, в конце концов, он уступил чтение более терпеливой Джинни.  
К рождению Ала он отнесся уже спокойней, а Лили... нет, здорово, конечно, что девочка... Он так мечтал о дочке! Или хотел мечтать? Теперь уже не вспомнить...

***

Гарри бродил по Диагон-Аллее, бездумно таращился в витрины. Перед одной остановился – еще раз взглянуть на «Виктори-10», новую модель метлы, выпущенную к юбилею победы над Волдемортом. Создатели знаменитой «Молнии» не подкачали – метла действительно была невероятной. И цена была соответствующая. Иногда Гарри думал, что фирма создала метлу отнюдь не для продажи – по крайней мере, за те два года, что прошли с презентации, никто так и не решился отдать за нее годовой бюджет небольшого государства.  
Он вспомнил, как они тогда рассматривали ее вместе с Джинни. Бывший охотник «Гарпий», она вдохновенно объясняла преимущества новой модели какому-то некстати подвернувшемуся мальчишке – кажется, новому ловцу «Пушек». А когда тот под благовидным предлогом сбежал, обернулась к мужу:  
– Гарри, я бы полжизни отдала за эту метлу!  
– Джин, ну зачем тебе метла, которая стоит, как магловский самолет? – усмехнулся Гарри. Хотел добавить, что если бы она до сих пор играла в квиддич, он бы еще подумал, опустошать ли сейф, а так... Но, неожиданно для себя, глупо сострил: – Да и не поднимет она тебя!  
Джинни тогда ничего не ответила, отвернулась. А ему на секунду стало неловко, но потом быстро успокоился – что она, шуток не понимает?

А сейчас вспомнил – и опять стыдно стало. После Джейми жена быстро вернулась в прежнюю форму, а вот после Ала... Что она тогда только не делала: и зелья какие-то пила, и почти не ела... А тут еще он с шутками дурацкими. Кстати, именно с той поры их отношения и покатились под уклон. А еще вспомнился Малфой с его подарками жене. А сам он когда в последний раз дарил Джинни цветы? Черт, неужели в день свадьбы?

На Диагон-Аллее все давно было закрыто, и цветы он покупал в круглосуточном магловском супермаркете. Нечто похожее на ромашки, только странных, неестественных цветов и с жутким запахом. Но надо же с чего-то начинать?

***

Джинни не испугал ни вид, ни запах букета. Смутилась, как на первом свидании:  
– Ой, Гарри, это мне?  
«Тебе, кому же еще?»  
– А с чего это ты вдруг? – нахмурилась она. Из спальни послышался плач Лили, и Джинни скривилась: – Не могу больше! Сегодня вообще с рук не слезала!  
– Я подойду, – Гарри поспешно скинул ботинки и прошел в комнату дочки.

Как ни странно, на руках Лили быстро примолкла, начала клевать носом. Гарри попытался вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь колыбельную, а потом запел последнюю песню «Сестричек». Мотив у нее был достаточно нудный, а слов Лили все равно не понимала, и слава Мерлину — рано ей еще такое знать. Уложив заснувшую дочку в кровать, вышел в кухню. Джинни сидела за столом, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, и выглядела бесконечно уставшей.  
– Хочешь, я сегодня мальчишкам почитаю?  
Она только головой качнула.

***  
_  
– Вот дом, который построил Джек..._  
– А кто он такой? – приподнялся на локте любопытный Джейми.  
– Спроси что-нибудь полегче. Магл какой-то.  
– Как бабушка Рози и Хьюго?  
– Точно. Ты дальше слушай.  
_– А это веселая птица-синица, которая часто ворует пшеницу..._  
– А зачем она ее ворует? – не умолкает сын.  
– Кушать хочет.  
– Но можно же попросить!  
– Она разговаривать не умеет.  
– Джейми, не мешай! – встрял Альбус.  
– Ал, отвяжись!  
– А ну, тихо оба! Слушайте дальше!  
_– Вот кот..._  
– Живоглот?  
– Он самый.

***

Гарри и сам не заметил, как поток вопросов иссяк. Читал стишки один за другим, порой посмеиваясь. С явным сожалением перевернул последнюю страницу, оглянулся – мальчишки крепко спали. Джейми уткнулся носом в подушку, одну ногу подтянул к себе, как бегун перед стартом. Вот-вот сорвется и поскачет дальше, к новым свершениям. Ал задремал, привалившись к плечу брата. Чудесные детки, особенно по ночам. Или, по крайней мере, когда не орут.  
А в торце кровати, свернувшись в клубочек, приткнулась Джинни. Он и не заметил, когда она вошла. Гарри уже собрался разбудить, но в последний момент передумал – очень уж трогательно–усталым казалось ее лицо в свете настольной лампы. Осторожно поправил выпавшую из прически прядь, и, поднатужившись, поднял на руки. «Давненько не практиковался, хоть бы не уронить», – думал, протискиваясь в узкую дверь их спальни. Донес, уложил, укрыл одеялом. Собрался по привычке отправиться на диван, но в последний момент передумал – какого черта, в самом деле?  
Лег на законное супружеское место, и только тут понял – нет, кожей, рецепторами, генетической памятью каждой клетки ощутил, как ему всего этого не хватало. Не хватало запаха Джинни, ее тепла, сонного бормотания. Расстегнул заколку, вздрогнув от нарушившего тишину щелчка и в сотый, тысячный, миллионный раз залюбовался упавшей на подушку волной солнечно-рыжих волос.  
Уткнулся в них носом, вдыхая запах летнего дня...

_Только что скошенная трава и прибитая легким дождиком пыль, одуряющая жара, коктейль со льдом на скамеечке под полосатым тряпичным навесом. Красные и белые полосы на ее лице, на запотевшем бокале и на его пальцах, пока он старался расстегнуть ее блузку.  
– Даже не пытайся – забыл разве, что нет лучшего способа вызвать маму, даже не прибегая к каминной связи? – хихикала тогда Джин. – Только прикоснись ко мне — и она сразу же появится рядом с вопросом, не нужно ли чего.  
А он целовал ее в уголки смеющегося рта, обещая найти заклинание, которое позволит им хоть на несколько минут остаться вдвоем. Вдали от друзей, от Молли с ее заботой, вдали от всего мира._

***

Проснулся Гарри от того, что его использовали как лошадку. Вернее – как гиппогрифа, а в тот момент, когда он начал задавать Джиму с Алом глупые вопросы про «спокойно поспать хоть иногда», они как раз пикировали на ужасного дракона, держащего в страхе целый город. Пришлось спикировать еще раз, уже сознательно – не оставлять же доверившихся двум отважным рыцарям горожан в беде?

В кухне пахло кофе и шарлоткой. Вчерашние ромашки стояли в бутылке из-под молока. Джинни перехватила его взгляд, улыбнулась чуть смущенно:  
– Вазу не нашла, а трансфигурировать лень было. И так ведь красиво, правда?  
Гарри кивнул, стараясь незаметно стащить третий кусок пирога.

***

Через неделю присутствие в его кабинете Малфоя стало чем-то привычным – не вздрагивает же он каждый раз, когда мисс Вэйн приносит то кофе, то очередную бумажку на подпись. Они вместе ходили обедать, обсуждали последние квиддичные матчи – так же, как и Гарри, Малфой не утратил с годами интереса к главному развлечению волшебников.  
Теперь, когда глупая школьная вражда больше не стояла между ними, Гарри мог взглянуть на бывшего хорька по-новому. И, сказать по правде, увиденное ему все больше и больше нравилось. А кое-что даже захотелось перенять. Нет, он не сменил простые и удобные мантии на такие же, но в пять раз дороже. И не обзавелся привычкой, возвращаясь с работы, приносить Джинни подарки, хоть порой и не мог удержаться от покупки букета или какой-нибудь безделушки. Но, как оказалось, начищенные ботинки выглядят куда лучше тех, с которых смахнули грязь заклинанием, галстук – это не «чертова удавка», а нормальный предмет мужского гардероба, а маникюр могут делать не только девушки.

Джинни принимала происходящие в нем изменения с чуть сдобренным подозрительностью удивлением, но, в общем, за последнее время кое-что в их отношениях изменилось к лучшему. По крайней мере, скандалов стало поменьше, хотя дежурный утренний поцелуй таким и остался, по-прежнему ничем не напоминая настоящий.

А еще почувствовать себя довольным жизнью мешали косые взгляды, которые Гарри то и дело ловил на себе в лифте, коридорах и столовой. Особенно отличалась Гермиона, которая, казалось, едва сдерживается, чтобы не поймать его за ставший уже привычным галстук и не высказать все, что думает о происходящем. Впрочем, она пока помалкивала – как и все остальные, давая Гарри возможность делать вид, что он ничего не замечает.  
Первым предсказуемо не выдержал Рон. За галстук, правда, хватать не стал, но, встретив как-то возле умывальников, загородил широкой спиной выход:  
– Слушай, Гарри, это, конечно, не мое дело... Да какого черта оно не мое! Джинни мне сестра или где? Давай, рассказывай всё, как на духу!  
– Да ты вообще о чем? Причем тут Джинни?  
От этого вопроса Рон как-то сник и продолжил куда менее уверенно:  
– Ну... это... Болтают всякое...  
– Подробности.  
– Ну... Про тебя и Малфоя... Что вы... – друг опять замялся, но все же закончил: – Ну, в общем, что ты на него глаз положил. Понравиться стараешься. Вон – ботиночки начищенные, ногти аж блестят, как у девчонки.  
Настала очередь Гарри потерять дар речи.  
– Д вы что?! Вы что, все решили, что я – гей? Рон, вы что – обалдели? У меня же трое детей!  
– Ну... я что... я ничего... А Гермиона говорит, что одно другому не мешает. Что ты этот... как его? Латеральный!  
– Латентный, – машинально поправил Гарри.

***

В этот день они обедали втроем. К концу перерыва Гарри совершенно выпал из беседы, поскольку ровным счетом ничего не понимал ни в моделях спиннингов, ни в счастье просиживать день на берегу реки, пытаясь подцепить на крючок очередную бестолковую рыбешку. А Малфой, как выяснилось, в этом разбирался. На прощанье они с Роном чуть ли не обнимались, обещая как-нибудь обязательно порыбачить вместе. Только не решили пока, на утренней или вечерней зорьке выбраться.

– Не знал, что ты увлекаешься рыбалкой.  
– Я ей не увлекаюсь. Но в консульстве все разговоры об этом были — вот и нахватался по верхам. Чтобы беседу поддержать, достаточно. А почему ты вдруг решил сегодня Уизли пригласить? – спросил вдруг Малфой. А узнав о странных подозрениях Рона, не рассмеялся, как Гарри ожидал, и не обиделся, как он боялся. Скомкав беседу, вдруг быстро попрощался и сбежал.

***

Гермиона сдалась к концу марта – еще недавно утверждавшая, что хорьки хороши только в виде чучела, она вдруг стала чуть ли не каждый день наведываться в их общий кабинет с кипой пергаментов. Садилась за стол Малфоя, и они что-то подолгу обсуждали. И ладно бы только обсуждали, а не косились в его сторону, и не понижали голос, стоило ему поднять голову.

Иногда Гарри даже ловил себя на мысли попросить лучшую подругу закрыть за собой дверь. Оказалось, он до чертиков привык в Малфою, к их беседам, к этому кабинету общему. А теперь поговорить не удавалось даже за обедом – за их столик постоянно кто-то подсаживался, и, как это не противно было осознавать, интересовал гостей вовсе не победитель Волдеморта. Гарри это не слишком волновало – были дела и поважнее, взять хотя бы две последние операции, прошедшие хуже некуда. Или ни с того ни с сего засобиравшегося на пенсию начальника, в открытую объявившего Гарри своим преемником. Нет, он, конечно, догадывался, что рано или поздно это произойдет, но надеялся, что Гевейн продержится еще лет пять.  
А дома радовала Лили, решившая выпустить сразу четыре зуба. Дочь орала третью ночь подряд, замолкая на час другой и только на руках. У него, само собой. К утру хотелось только одного – залезть под мантию-невидимку и тихо сдохнуть. Вместо этого он осторожно укладывал уставшую верещать Лил в кроватку и тащился на работу. Но и там не было покоя даже в собственном кабинете.

***

Гарри сердился, нервничал, иногда срывался – то на непрошеных посетителях, то на Малфое.  
После очередного:  
– ...И превратил мой кабинет в проходной двор!  
Малфой вдруг подошел, присел на угол стола. Наклонился и заговорил, проникновенно глядя в глаза:  
– Слушай, Поттер, ну что ты как с цепи сорвался? От тебя уже скоро все министерство шарахаться будет. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что с тобой?  
– А что со мной?  
– Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты с меня глаз не сводишь? Вон, даже Уизли заметил!  
– Малфой, ты охре...  
– Да ладно, с кем не бывает. У нас в консульстве тоже был один такой – жена, дети, все как у людей. А потом кому-то не доплатил, и на столе нашел конверт с фотографиями. Самое интересное, что не он один нашел. Но ты ведь скрягой не будешь, а, Поттер?

Вдоволь полюбовавшись обалделым видом Гарри, Малфой озвучил сумму. Ценил он себя не намного меньше, чем «Нимбус» – свое лучшее изобретение.  
– Соглашайся, Поттер. Половина суммы – за процесс, вторая – за конфиденциальность. Даже не раздумывай, такой шанс один раз в жизни бывает.

Больше всего Гарри хотелось удавить обнаглевшего хорька на месте, но где-то в глубине души трепыхалась мысль: «А почему бы и нет?» Может, он и правда, как тот, из их чертова консульства – латентный гей? И в Малфое его привлекли вовсе не его успешность, профессионализм и умение держаться?  
– Я подумаю, – выдавил он.  
– Думай, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Предложение действительно до завтрашнего вечера.

Больше они в этот день словом не перебросились, даже прощаться не стали.  
Молча доехали в лифте до Атриума, вышли на улицу и аппарировали в разные стороны. И впервые за последние недели Гарри не пожелал коллеге доброго вечера. Потому что того, что он хотел ему пожелать, озвучивать не стоило.

На Диагон-аллее Гарри первым делом зашел в Гринготтс, снял нужную сумму. Мешок золота получился неподъемный, пришлось даже заклинание уменьшения веса наложить, иначе и ярда бы не пронес. Медленно шел по улице, от банка к «Дырявому котлу», равнодушно скользя взглядом по витринам. Магические твари, ожидающие своих хозяев, отвратные даже на вид ингредиенты для зелий... Искусно подсвеченная красавица «Виктори-10».

***

– Гарри... Гарри, ты с ума сошел?!  
– Хорошо, что не спросила, тебе ли это, – усмехнулся Гарри, глядя, как Джинни, развернув новую метлу, любуется ею. – Ты же хотела?  
– Конечно, но...  
Он внутренне сжался, надеясь, что у Джинни хватит ума не портить момент выяснением, на что они теперь будут жить. Заработают, куда денутся.  
– Ну-ка... Подожди меня здесь! – Джинни, аккуратно пристроив на столе «Виктори», скрылась за дверью гостиной. Сначала оттуда послышался шум каминного вызова, потом – недовольный голос тещи. Странно, обычно жена редко просила мать о помощи, предпочитая справляться сама.  
Вышла Джинни уже в квиддичной форме:  
– Мама согласилась посидеть с детьми! Покатаемся?

Как же давно они не летали вместе! Гарри старался держаться рядом на своей старой «Молнии», но Джинни то и дело вырывалась вперед.  
– А хочешь вместе?  
– Не поднимет!  
– Поднимет!

Быстро темнеющее небо, свист ветра в ушах, мягкие волосы Джинни щекочут нос. Сумасшедший полет за едва заметным в сумраке снитчем.  
–Лови! Да лови же быстрей! – хохотала она. Снитч маячил у кончиков пальцев, кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и... Гарри отпустил древко метлы, рывок в сторону — и вот уже прохладный, трепыхающийся мячик в его ладони, а земля приближается с невероятной быстротой. Сорвался, идиот.

Лежал он на чем-то мягком, пахнущим только что скошенной травой. Прямо как волосы Джинни. Открыл глаза – так и есть, валяется он на куче прошлогодней листвы, уткнувшись носом в растрепавшиеся волосы жены. Джинни лежала навзничь, голова запрокинута, одна рука сжимает палочку, пальцы другой намертво сомкнулись на рукаве его куртки. Сердце екнуло, ледяная волна невыразимого страха поползла откуда-то из межреберья.  
– Джинни... Джин, родная, ты...  
– Гар... ри... – она приоткрыла глаза, попыталась сфокусировать взгляд. – Я пыталась тебя поймать, но... Не вышло.  
– Все, все вышло. Как ты?  
Джинни улыбнулась:  
– Ничего. Не в первый раз. И, думаю, не в последний, с таким-то неуклюжим попутчиком.

Потом они спорили, кто из них по-настоящему неуклюжий, и эта веселая, вовсе не обидная пикировка так отличалась от их привычных скандалов. Джинни смеялась, а он смотрел, как она морщит вздернутый, покрытый мелкими медовыми веснушками нос, и не мог наглядеться.  
– А помнишь нашу старую шутку о том, как вызвать Молли, не прибегая к каминной связи?  
– Такое забудешь!  
– Попробуем? – он осторожно коснулся мягких, податливых губ жены.

– Не сработало, – прошептал вечность спустя, когда, наконец, нашел в себе силы оторваться.  
– Давай еще раз?  
Трудно было отказаться. Наконец-то они были одни, впервые за много лет. Одни на земле, вдали от детей, от работы, от Молли с ее советами. Еще пять минут... ладно, чуть больше, и это украденное у жизни счастье закончится, и начнется другое. Не менее важное, прекрасное, но другое.

***

Когда он следующим утром зашел в кабинет, Малфой собирал вещи.  
– Что-то ты рано, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Я тебя вроде пока не увольнял.  
– Вообще-то мне кабинет выделили. Сколько можно тебе надоедать.  
Благодушная физиономия Малфоя злила безмерно.  
– Кстати, о твоем предложении...  
– Каком еще предложении?– удивление было таким искренним, что Гарри даже засомневался.  
– Ну... вчерашнем, – выдавил он, и вдруг сорвался: – Знаешь, Малфой, я все обдумал. И знаешь, что? А не пошел бы ты со своей тощей задницей! – он уточнил, куда именно. – Я Джинни люблю! Что ты ржешь, придурок?! – Гарри почти орал.  
– Поттер, – Малфой утер выступившую от смеха слезу, взглянул сочувственно: – А ведь Грейнджер была права... заработался ты. А я ей, получается, теперь десятку должен...  
– Что? О чем вообще?..  
– Поттер, какое сегодня число?  
Спросил бы что-нибудь полегче... Вторник сегодня, это он точно знает...  
– Второе, Поттер. Второе апреля. А вчера было первое. А в пятницу, двадцать девятого, Грейнджер беспокоилась, что ты, кроме своей работы, вообще ничего не замечаешь, и на любую чушь поведешься. Я решил, преувеличивает, поспорили даже. В отпуск тебе пора, Поттер! – Малфой уменьшил сложенные на столе стопки бумаг, сложил их в карман. – Сдавай дела, пиши заявление. А то наворотишь тут, герой... латентный.  
Малфой вышел, а Гарри еще долго стоял, не зная, догнать ли его и набить морду, или просто посмеяться над собственной дуростью. А потом сел и начал писать заявление.

Махнут с Джинни куда-нибудь, где снова удастся урвать у этого мира кусочек только им принадлежащего счастья. Моря, струящегося меж пальцев песка, золотых рыбешек, рыскающих в полосе прибоя. А за малышами присмотрит Молли — от нее как раз сбежали, не вынеся активной заботы, Перси с семейством.

А заодно они придумают, как ответить Малфою с компанией на их дурацкую шутку. У Джинни всегда такие вещи хорошо получались.


End file.
